¡Mátalo!
by The Gray-Eyed Girl
Summary: Chile estaba tan feliz y tranquilo como él lo podia estar, hasta "¡Que me muero, che!". Fail Summary. La historia no tanto, tanto. ArgChi, of course.


Advertencia: Groserias en chileno, animalejos feos (?), argentinos casi en cueros y posibles faltas de ortografía aunque lo haya releido cinco veces. Ooc, creo, estoy casi segura. Ah, y yaoi, aunque sería una verdadera advertencia si fuera hetero.

Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mío, ni LatinHetalia (Decir eso me baja el autoestima, joder).

No es mi intención cabrear a nadie con el fic, si lo hago por error, enviame un PM o un review para decirme que te molestó.

**Mátalo**

Chile estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá de su salón, disfrutando del silencio en el que pocas veces se sumía su casa cuando iba su vecino del oeste.

Y si, sorprendentemente el representante de Chile descubrió que podia haber silencio con Argentina cerca.

El rubio estaba en el baño, y el chileno estaba seguro de que podria leer completo el libro que su amigo Inglaterra le habia prestado sin ser interrumpido, porque el argentino debía mirarse media hora al espejo de forma obligatoria antes de entrar en la ducha y, una vez en esta, se sentía con el deber de usar todo el gas posible, para que Manuel le fuese a ver más seguido. Pero para el castaño nada era capaz de opacar la serenidad, ni siquiera el gran gasto.

Así que ahí estaba, yendo a la cocina a hacerse un té y empezar el libro.

—¡Aaaahh~! —el grito, demasiado agudo, le desconcertó, pero estaba seguro venía del baño ¿Martín se habia convertido en _mina_?—, ¡Manu, vení y matá a ese monstruo! —el chileno se habia quedado congelado, no se habia convertido en mujer, solo gritaba como una— ¡Salvame, _boludo_, que me muero!

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se vió asi mismo, de repente, corriendo como imbécil para ver que le habia pasado al _fleto _ese, él, que es el _weón _más _pajero _del mundo, estaba corriendo, ¡pero no estaba preocupado, para nada!, no fue por eso que casi rompe la puerta para entrar.

En el baño solo estaba Argentina, temblando en ropa interior subido al retrete.

—Si me llamas para que me bañe contigo, estás weón...

—No, Manu, ésta si es en serio... ¡ahora matala, che!

Si el argentino seguía gritando eso, sus vecinos llamarían a la policia pensando que era un asesino.

—Cálmate, ¿que weá quieres que mate? —recorrió con la mirada su pequeño baño, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar— excepto un rubio fleto —Argentina no se dió por aludido ante el poco discreto susurro de su no-novio y apuntó la ducha. Chile suspiró para luego asomarse.

Y lo que vió hizo que un sonido extraño saliera desde su garganta. Una especie de sucesión de bufidos.

"Ah, se está riendo" pensó Martín, por un segundo confuso.

—¡No te rías, boludo! —chilló masculinamente, según él, dando un saltito sobre el retrete.

Por primera vez quien reia era Chile y quien estaba enfadado era Argentina.

Extraño, muy extraño.

Y es que en la bañera, en una esquina, estaba descansando tranquilamente una araña, no demasiado pequeña.

—Ya —Manuel aplastó el causante de los gritos con su pie, sin ningún remordimiento—, ¿Estás feliz? Si era una arañita, no ma'.

—¿Arañita? ¡Esa cosa me pudo haber comido vivo! ¡¿Y si me picaba?! ¡No hubieses tenido este sexy y re-grosso cuerpo en tu cama nunca más! —el chileno iba a replicar pero el otro no le dejó—, ¡Es tu culpa! ¿No puedes limpiar esta casa más seguido? seguro que tenés lleno de arañas, es un...-

Chile le besó en la boca, de forma corta, solo por callarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta, tenía que sacar la araña de la ducha, así Martín se seguiría bañando y lo dejaría empezar a leer el libro tranquilo.

—Che, Manu —lo llamó, más calmado, y el castaño se volteó—, buscás cualquier excusa para besarme.

—Cállate, fleto de mierda.

—Debés compensarme, Chilito. Esa cosa casi me salta encima. Propongo en la cama —le sonrió grosamente—, ¡O te demandaré en la Haya por casi matarme!

Manuel se lo pensó.

—No puedes demandarme por una cosa así. No controlo a las arañas.

Pero, por si acaso, le compensaria. Si, todo por el bien de su pais.

El libro sería para otro dia.

...

Yeah, yo de nuevo.

Bueno, no, seguramente no leiste mis fics anteriores, que fueron fail, pero no tanto como este, creo que voy cada vez peor.

Tenía ganas de algo de ArgChi, pero como no encontraba nada que no hubiese leido, me decidí a hacerlo yo. Y la idea salió cuando mi vroder :B me llamó para matar una araña gigante en su habitación :C, como yo tambien les tengo miedo, estuvimos media hora buscando la forma de matarla, pero llegó mi sorella y la expulsó heroicamente (?)

Y la historia freek del dia no os importaba, entiendo.

Bien, ahora el glosario queestarámalhechoyaquenosoydeningunadelasnacionalidadesimplicadas:

Mina: Mujer.

Boludo: gilipollas o capullo, creo.

Fleto: Gay, maricón (todo con cariño)

Weón: igual a boludo.

Pajero: flojo (Yo pensaba que era otra cosa e.e, pero me lo aclararon)

Weá: es como weón pero aplicado a una cosa ¿no?

Grosso: awesome :D (no se si es una o dos eses [s])

Eso. Con el chilenismo me ayudó una amiga, el argentinismo lo saqué de otros fics y mi sentido común. Avisadme si algo no está bien, asi no me equivoco dos veces.

Alguien podria explicarme para que se utiliza el 'che' (la verdad, lo puse por que me dije "Eh, aqui, si ¿porque no?")

Okay ¿Merezco un review aunque sea solo para decir que odian los arácnidos? Os mandaré un argentino con un sexy y re-grosso cuerpo.


End file.
